


Sanders Sides vs the seven deadly Sins: Gambling Debt of Greed

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: The Sander's Sides vs the Seven Sins [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gambling, Inspired by Hadestown, Missions Gone Wrong, Seven Deadly Sins, cuphead references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: In which Roman and Remus try and gamble, only to wind up in debt to the sixth Sin greed. Can they track down all eight of Greed's debtors in time in a whole month?What's with all the mythology references?
Series: The Sander's Sides vs the Seven Sins [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736860
Kudos: 3





	1. How they headed way down to Avaricetown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has a start. This is how two brothers were tricked into doing the bidding of Greed himself. All because of one rigged bet at a casino and two tickets handed by Risk.

Remus sanders, the duke of Dark Creativity had grown bored. Sure it had been a while since Iago, Patrick and Kindness had made themselves known. But he wasn't really surprised by what the duo had tried to reveal about Thomas, after all his friend Janus, who was Thomas's self preservation or Deceit had been trying to protect Thomas from the sins. Maybe rather poorly in that pink guy's case, along with Wrath.

It bugged him that he hadn't met a figment of himself though, since so far Virgil and Deceit's seemed really close, Robert aka Kindness trusted Patton and apart from Remy who hated Sloth everyone else seemed to be getting along fine. Lust seemed to be kind of mixing with Love a bit more frequently too, especially since the pink side with two personalities seemed to be a bit more social.

Then Roman knocked on his door, as the bored Duke sighed. "What do you want brother? Aren't you fluttering over Virgil after what Iago did while he possessed him?" Roman visibly looked annoyed as he groaned. "No brother, someone gave us tickets to attend a casino. Since you are my brother, I figured I should let you know." Remus cheered up with a whoop. "Alright. Let's go for some blackjack, hookers and drinking." 

"You two going to keep on arguing all day or are you Eventually Roman caved in as they saw Risk readying the train tickets. "You two ready for one night at Mammon's casino?" "We are. Not to go splat on the train tracks! " Remus cheered as they got on the train. Roman groaned. "now you have fouled my mental images about the train journey." 

Way down to Avarice Town, the hidden part of the mindscape was full of a brown and green fields of crops and swamps, which soon gave way on the train tracks at the wrong side of the mind palace. But alas, unknown to our heroes, the dice and odds were stacked by Risk at his bosses' request. At the sight of the twins, the fates swapped the dices for loaded dice, much to Roman's dismay as he tried to warn Remus! 

Risk seemed unsympathetic as he took up the dice from the gambling table and sneered at the creativity duo. "Tough luck your royal highnesses. Don't make a bet you can't catch, or cash in your chips. Guess you'll have to meet the boss now." Remus groaned "Well, okay, you got us. But aren't you meant to be on my side? Are you my figment?" "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Can't exactly play favourites here in the Marlon Casino." Risk hummed airly as the spotlights activated, showing another Thomas Sanders lookalike standing on the highest balcony, wearing a tacky gold and black lounge lizard suit . 

Roman could immediately tell something was off at this Sin who smugly smiled as he went for his sword, but not before the gold and black wearing figure hurried down the steps and attempted to put his arm in a hand lock. "Not so fast. You two own me, for what the King did. I'm Greed, pleased to meet new people." The introduction seemed rather cold and insincere , but given that Lust had been the weirdly nicest one, neither of the twins . 

"You see I need two errand boys to collect the debts eight figments . If not, I'll just add you to my collections of saps at cheats." Greed's face nearly flickered like an illusion as he showed the remains of all the figments, covered in gold like macabre statues. "Okay, okay, we'll do it goldie pants. Come on Roman, we'd better go tell the others." Remus clipped Roman's ear as the Prince muttered. "I warned you brother! But at least we get a quest out of it." 

Later when the twins explained everything to Patton, he groaned. "I thought the two of you knew better then to deal with that Greed sin and Risk guy who may have helped gluttony. Oh well, if those debtors have weird magic that could turn them into monsters, then you'd better keep an eye on that." And so our two sides went to try and find the eight debtors of Greed, or else pay the price, with their own heads. Virgil looked at the narration and said to Thomas. "Man, guess we've got an anti-gambling message in this episode Thomas." Thomas then raised an eyebrow as he said. "Okay, that's pretty weird. I don't do gambling."


	2. Now that the chips are down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a crazy amount of near misses, Thomas and Patton find out about Greed and the Creativity have to fight two debtors, Rennet the Mouse and Donny the Dinosaur. Why is Risk interested in this anyway?

The creativity twins looked at Rennet, the first debtor from Roman's side of the imagination as the mouse yelled. "I'm not working for that golden fiend! Have at thee Prince and blackened Duke!" The twins began to parry and jump, while Virgil groaned as he pointed on the TV. "Why's there a weird fan Cuphead game involving Roman and Remus showing up on the living room TV? Thomas, the last time we had to deal with Envy, he tried to steal Joan's phone out of spite while he was in my body." Thomas raised an eyebrow at the golden note as Patton sighed. "I guess we're going to have to play co-op for this." 

After suddenly seeing the face of Rennet turn into a demonic mix of a certain cartoon mouse and an animatronic Terminator style, Patton screamed as Virgil groaned. "Well that's a weird amount of nightmare fuel. You okay Pat?" "No, I didn't expect that to happen." He flubbed a few button presses on his Roman controller as Remus squeaked on the other side of the screen. "Hey froggy. Stop messing up the combos! We don't know what a Game over could do to us!" "Your evil plan is to release a spoof of that Cuphead video game, just for cash? Surely you can think of a smarter idea Greed?" Pride shook his head as Greed was not listening and counting his hoard. "If Thomas is smart enough to realise he needs the cash, why should he care. It's not like Morality and Anxiety can stop us after what Iago did."


End file.
